Dark Fire
by XxJellyBeanSkullsxX
Summary: Russia faces a new obsession with a boy with rebellious green eyes.


Russia slammed his bedroom door open and ripped off his scarf. He tossed it aside as Estonia quickly got a fire going in the fireplace. He looked back to Russia, "I'll get more wood chopped, sir." he said before noticing something. "Um, what's that?" he said, pointing to a smaller red scarf made of light transparent fabric.

Ivan grabbed his hand, "You know, that wood will not chop itself." he said, "guiding" Estonia to the door roughly and tossing him out, slamming the door shut. He set his forehead to the door. He heard two of the three Baltics talking in the hallway. "E-Estonia! Are you alright?"

"Yes, but can you get my jacket? I must get that timber cut for Russia."

"Um, yes. But…where's Toris? T-that's usually his chore."

Ivan curled his hands into tight fists as Estonia nodded a little on the other side of the door.

"Yes, but I saw him sneak off with Poland earlier today. Come on, we should get moving." Ivan sighed as they walked off. He took the pink scarf off, leaning on the door and facing the fire. "Бог, why does this happen?"

"_God, Ivan. Why don't you wear, like, real colors?" Poland said one day when he was hanging out, waiting for Lithuania to finish his daily work. "And what do you mean by that?" Ivan said, looking over to him from where he was near the marble fireplace in the study. "I mean, you only wear, like, brown. Like a paper sack!" The blonde country fished into his inner jacket pockets as he walked over to him. He soon held out a pink scarf. "Wear this for a start." he said, looking at him. _

"_What did you do, Poland? Steal this from a little girl? I am not going to wear pink."_

_Poland glared at him, "Fine, god. I was just trying to be nice." he said before Toris came into the room for his friend. Ivan watched them go off. There had been talk of Felix and Toris, but he wanted to doubt it. Lithuania was his, right?_

Ivan stalked over to his fireplace. Estonia was calling for his brother outside, assuming himself and Poland would stay close to the large house. It was a little late for Lithuania to be gone still. "Abandoned, humiliated. He shouldn't try to leave me."

_Poland hung around the house, more watching the Baltics do work then helping them. "Do you not have somewhere else to be?" Ivan asked bluntly one day when he came down to find that Poland and finished drinking the tea was Estonia had originally made for Russia. "Why? You know you'd prefer another country hanging around." he said, looking at Ivan. "Can I trade you in for a more useful country?" _

_Feliks walked over to him, hands set on his hips in a move that was supposed to give the impression of strength. "I'm not intimidated by you nor am I going anywhere." he said, quite bold for someone in more feminine clothing. His bright green eyes met Ivan's. _

_Ivan glared at the eyes, so full of rebellion, life, and wit. Ivan had never seen that looked from anyone, nor could he remember ever sending the look himself. _

"_So get used to me hanging around for Liet." he said before walking off. _

Ivan clasped the red token of his own desire in his hand. He remembered when he was in France for sometime, going to his church. He stood politely, one of the few places he would be considerate of appropriate behavior was in a church. Francis was very much the same, checking his flamboyant attitude at the door of his most famous church. Himself and Ivan stayed for a mass, Ivan remembered the religious chant that Francis quietly translated to him.

"Et tibit Pater"

And you, father

"Quia peccavi nimis"

That I have sinned

Ivan had listened quietly. For the first time in a while looking at his life from a greater distance.

"_Hey, Ivan." Feliks once said one of the many afternoons Ivan had walked in on the blonde lounging on the couch as Toris and the others worked. "You're home early."_

"_Yes…" it was very suspicious for Poland not to have thrown a wisecrack in there. "What do you need?" Poland got up slightly, sitting on his knees on the couch. "Ok, so you said you didn't like pink, so I totally found the perfect thing when Leit and I were out yesterday." He held out a red scarf, very might like the pink one._

"_It's funny because it's red and you're a commie." Poland said with his small smirk. Ivan took in in stride though._

"_It is funny because you are picking out things for me as if I would wear it." _

_Poland was taken off guard by that. He got up off the couch fully, pouting. He set the red scarf in Russia's hand. "Geez, you're a jerk." he said. He didn't expect it when Ivan closed his hand around his, the scarf between their palms. "What now?" Feliks said, looking up impatient. He intrigued Ivan more and more. Because he wasn't at all scared of him, the rebellious nature of staying at a rival's house mostly out of spite but still giving him a sign of affection to some degree and even greeting him coming home. _

"_Nothing. I will hold on to this." Ivan sat, taking the red scarf and letting Poland's hand go._

"Quia peccavi nimis"

That I have sinned

_Day after day, Ivan's displeasure to see Lithuania and Poland run off together had both grown and shifted. It became less of Poland stealing Lithuania away, and more of Lithuania taking away Poland. _

"_God, stop staring at me or I'll make you buy a ticket." Poland said a couple times when Ivan glanced at him a little too long. That cocky attitude, how his body lounged on Ivan's couch so comfortably, and the rebellion in his eyes. Ivan wanted it for himself, longing for it quietly. A burning desire he didn't understand fully. Maybe he wanted to break such a free spirit, maybe he wanted it for himself. But he just knew that whatever the case, he wanted Poland._

"Cogitatione"

In thought

Ivan looked over to the door when Estonia opening it after knocking. "Sir, I can't find Toris. I called Poland, but he's not picking up." he said nervously.

Ivan thought for a minute. "Get Ukraine for me. If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get."

_One night Poland was standing at the small side table in the study, mixing a drink. He had just finished when Ivan came in. "What are you doing here so late? Do your ponies not need tending to?" Feliks looked over to him. "I'm here to see you, actually." Ivan took off his jacket and lone white scarf, handing the items to Latvia and closing the door so they were alone. This could be it. He was wearing the red scarf as he had been on and off for a while under his think white one as a sign of his own secret dedication to his obsession._

_Poland sipped his drink as he wondered over to the fireplace, leaning slightly on the mantle piece. "I know I've hung around a lot lately. But I don't wish to be parted from someone I love for long amounts of time." Ivan walked over to him, "What are you saying?" _

_Feliks shrugged, looking up to him, the fire light caught in his eyes. "I wanted to know how much you care about my own happiness." he said. Ivan was confused for a minute, "Poland, I do care about you, but I do not understand…"_

"_Can Lithuania come live with me?"_

_It was certainly a shock to his senses. "What?" he asked, taking a threatening step towards him. _

"_It would make sense for everyone. I mean. Me and Liet can be together and we won't be in your way. He can still come here to work, but…"_

_Feliks wasn't able to finish his sentence when Ivan back handed him._

"Verbo et opere"

In word and deed

_Poland had fallen onto the wide hearth, his partly filled glass fell with a crash into the fire which roared with hunger. "You heartless fool." Ivan said, picking up the iron poker as Feliks stared up to him, wide eyed._

"_Don't-" it was too late for a plea as the cold metal hit the small of Poland's waist hard. He writhed in pain , accidentally giving Russia a chance at the small of his back. _

"_I wanted you, did you never see? Why else would I let someone around for so long…" _

"_Stop!" Poland cried and a third hit came to his chest, making him choke for air. _

_Ivan held the iron poker in front of him like a sword, he breathed heavily. _

"_I ask for so little. Just let me rule you. Be mine and you can have everything you want."_

"_I never knew-" He had started to say when the door was opened. "Russia, stop!" Toris said, running to him and grabbing the midsection of the poker with both hands. "Leave him alone1 It's my fault, it was my idea. Please!" he said as he and Ivan had a fight of push and pull over the metal rod. Poland was able to get up and he soon tipped the tension on the poker to only one side. _

_A scream was let out when the small sharp hook met skin._

"Mea culpa"

Through my fault

Ivan touched the bandage that wrapped around his neck and collarbone as Estonia left. He would never forget the smoldering look Poland gave him when Estonia and Latvia had rushed in because of the scream. Was it pity? Hatred? Confusion? Russia knew what his wanted, even if Poland hated him for it. He wasn't about to back down. He threw the red scarf into the fire, letting it burn. They were going to run, but soon they will have to fight.

Poland will be his or he will burn.

The end?

A/N: I'm in a really dark place as of now, I guess. :/ But I was able to get a story out of it.

The matter of if it's good or not is up to you.

It was partly inspired by 'Hellfire' from Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame.

As far as I know the Latin is correct, I'm not religious nor do I really want this to be thought of as a religious story because it's about lust more or less.

Why Ukraine? Why indeed.

I'm going to write more PolandxRussia stuff. Maybe nicer?

IDK

-Mina


End file.
